Nesting
by sweetangel014
Summary: Flonne's acting weird. Weirder than normal...


A/N: Just something I wrote while writing my other stories...

* * *

**Nesting**

* * *

Laharl felt something was different.

His vassals were partying and so were his pupils who are no doubt gallivanting about rather than follow his orders, nothing unusual about that. Etna bullied the Prinnies and ordered them around, an ordinary thing.

Flonne's nowhere to be found.

Yep, that's it. The day was almost over and he had yet to hear a single annoying word out of the fallen angel's mouth nor were there any echoing sounds of that irritating TV show she was so obsessed about.

He grunted, in the past he would have celebrated it with much vigor but know now he had to find her because she was (he cringed) his wife.

Yes, the mighty, ruthless, merciless and the most evil (in his mind) Overlord Laharl is married to the ex-angel trainee slash archangel slash fallen angel Flonne. She asked, more like demanded that they make it official with a wedding like what his parents did.

And although he loved the spotlight being shone on him, he didn't like the idea of hundreds and thousands of demons sticking their noses on their affair. It took Etna, a couple blackmailing and a runaway Flonne for him to comply but at least he held his head up high!

Now about Flonne...

He searched everywhere and even demanded the other vassals to tell him where she could be but all they could say was, "She went that way" and every time they did, it was in a random direction and it all came to a dead-end. The last time a Prinny did that, he threw the creature to the opposite wall, ignoring the loud explosion and the large crater that will be covered with a few hours tops.

He sat on his throne with a grumpy expression. Che, why did he have to look for her, she knows her way back from wherever she was right? She's not _that_ stupid, right?

A large sweatdrop appeared near his temple and he placed his arm on the armrest.

The throne felt smooth today. He lifted his arm and the throne did looked as if it was meticulously scrubbed and the floors of the throne room looked like it was cleaned thoroughly. There was no way his vassals could have done this, hell, he can't even make them clean their own mess!

Was it the Prinnies?

Nah, most of them were taken by Etna, saying that there was a shopping spree in town and she will need all hands she could get. At least they left him some food this time around. Was it Flonne?

Maybe it was her, she had been gone all day and now that he thought about it; the whole castle was cleaner than it had ever been as he walked through it.

Just then, a smell tickled his nose and made him sneeze at the sweetness. The scent came from their bedroom. He stood up and almost ran to the room, he looked everywhere except for their own room! Damn it, Flonne's stupidity was rubbing on him.

He opened the door and a sharp yell exited his mouth. The whole room was decorated with flowers and their coffin... the **COFFIN**! It looked like it was plunged into a world of fluffy bunnies and butterflies and everything that made him sick. The red lining was now decorated with fluff and flowers and the black outer shell was filled with heart stickers!

He felt his jaw drop and anger swelled in his chest, no way, no freaking way will he condone this! Wife or not he is the master of castle, heck, the whole Netherworld!

"Oi! What are you-"

"Laharl! I missed you so much!" she squealed and tackled him with a hug. He blinked. Okay that was odd; even for Flonne.

He gently peeled her away from him and made a confused expression to her overly happy face. Her bright red eyes seemed brighter despite the dim lights that came from the window and candles and gave him a sweet smile.

Laharl sighed and wiped his face with his palm, "What are you doing _ahou_? Look at what you've done to this place!"

The smile on Flonne's face was instantly wiped away and tears immediately flooded from her eyes, "Y-you don't like it?"

"Hell no!"

It broke the dam.

Flonne cried out and tears streamed from her eyes to her chin. Laharl gaped at Flonne, she was so used to his treatment that this was only a minor incident but now she made it look as if he killed her beloved Seraph Lamington.

"O-oi Flonne, it's not that big of a deal-"

"It is a big deal _baka_!" she yelled. Her face was now scrunched with anger but the tears didn't stop flowing, "I've been cleaning this filthy castle and all you have to do is say 'thank you' but you can't even throw me a damn bone."

Flonne cursed. His Flonne would never curse especially when it's aimed at him and she wouldn't get so wound up about this kind of thing except if it concerned about love and kindness or whatever.

Footsteps were getting closer but he was still too shocked about what just transpired. Etna poked her head in the room and immediately screamed at the decorations.

"Wha-wha-what the hell?!"

Flonne cried continuously and rubbed her eyes in a childish manner, "Nobody appreciates what I've done all these years!"

Laharl felt as if someone had slapped him with a thick book with the word 'Guilt' on it. It was a bit of a stretch to say that he was eternally grateful to her but he did take her for granted, occasionally. But he would rather throw himself in a volcano than to start acting like a lovesick puppy!

Etna sighed and walked towards Flonne, "Ne ne Flonne-chan, we do appreciate you!"

"_*Sniff*_ Y-you..._hic_... do?"

"Yeah! You make us feel a whole lot smarter than we already were!"

"Waaaah!"

Now Flonne resembled a water fountain. Etna gulped at the scene while Laharl mentally face-palmed. He stepped into the battle-zone with his wife and crossed his arms, stepping on a bed of cut-off flowers.

"_Baka_, why are you so moody all of a sudden-"

He could barely finish his sentence when a shining arrow narrowly missed his ear. Flonne had her bow in her hands and an arrow's nock was already attached to the bow string. "Wh-"

A volley of arrows showered upon him as she shouted, "Don't step on my flowers!"

Etna yelped when the arrows started to fly in different directions and she used the door as a shield. "Well it seems like it's a married couple's argument so... nice knowing you denka~!" she closed the door before Laharl could verbally abuse her.

Etna placed a hand to her chin; Flonne had been acting strange for a while now, with her craving for meat buns and oranges and multiple moments of late reactions, though the latter wasn't entirely new, she might have some sort of virus or sickness. So she went to fetch the castle medic for some explanation.

* * *

"Oh my..." the healer whispered as she saw the destruction the couple had made in the bedroom and it was not the passionate love type. Laharl had managed to incapacitate Flonne with his scarf while she struggled to get out of it. Several stuff had littered the floor and the remains of what supposedly was a dresser was now a pile of broken wood and brass handles. Numerous arrows were stuck in the crags of the stone walls and dark scorch marks were on the floor.

"Maa maa Flonne-sama, it seems that I have to take a look at you~" the medic said in a sing-song voice while Flonne pouted in the scarf-cocoon. The medic led the way towards the infirmary as Laharl and Etna followed, with Flonne being dragged behind.

* * *

"Ne denka, aren't ya worried 'bout Flonne-chan?"

"Tch" was his reply.

They were standing outside the infirmary while the Prinnies cleaned up the mess and restore the bedroom to its former 'glory' which was 'Pre-Flonne'd'. The doors opened and they saw Flonne walk out with an orange lollipop in her mouth. The medic followed closely with a smile on her lips.

"Well?" Laharl demanded, his arms crossed against his chest.

"It seems like we will have a new Overlord soon~" the medic giggled. Etna quickly caught on and hugged Flonne while Laharl was frozen stiff.

"N-new Overlord?!"

"Hai~ Isn't it wonderful?"

"Why the hell is it 'wonderful'? No way I'm letting Love Freak be the Overlord!"

"Um, Overlord Laharl-"

"If we have to go to battle then so be it!"

"Denka-"

"Be ready to feel fear like never before Love Freak!"

"Laharl, I'm pregnant!"

A long stunned silence enveloped the whole area. Her voice echoed along the walls with the message that made everyone stop what they were doing.

In Laharl's head, the words were bouncing up and down like a pogo stick and all he can say was-

"How...?"

Etna stared at him before she slapped him at the back of his head, "What do you mean '_how_'?! You already did it but you don't know where babies come from?"

Laharl hissed from the pain and sent a withering glare at Etna, "I know how! Just give me a second to digest this!"

A child.

He's going to be a father.

"Oh Laharl we're going to have a baby!" Flonne happily said as she hugged him and snuggled her face on his neck.

The medic nodded and placed a hand on her hip, "The cravings and mood swings were symptoms and maybe the morning sickness may kick in soon."

"But why does she keep cleaning? Is that a symptom too?" Etna asked as she leaned on the wall.

"Well not all but it's something we call 'nesting'. Pregnant females may clean their surroundings or reorganize things to make a suitable environment for their offspring."

They way she said it made Laharl think she was talking about a bird or something but as he felt Flonne nuzzling herself on his neck and a familiar "_Suya-suya-suya_", he knew she had to be given extra care from now on. He touched her stomach and unknowingly gave a small smile that surprised the other females, "Heh, you better hurry up kid. I can't wait for you to challenge me for the title."

"Ne denka..."

"Mph?"

"What if the kid grew up like its mother?"

"Don't jinx it!"

* * *

A/N: That's it.** R and R people. NO FLAMES!**


End file.
